Bruises and Bitemarks
by cuTiecaTn
Summary: Dib's way of patching up his and Zim's bad past with each other is a bit odd and drastic. How will Zim respond to this?
1. Flesh

Fists are flying, blood is splattering, voices are shrieking; I'd say the two are at it once more. Why are they in such a violent dispute? Only God himself knows why. The big headed boy says a small remark that sets off the green one then suddenly they're wrestling each other on the ground with someone trying to strangle the other.  
No matter how physical they got, however, they never fought to the death. Hell, what would one of them do without the other? Dib's entire life is (or was) devoted to exposing Zim to the world and Zim has always found Dib a good subject to screw with; the other humans couldn't compare to Dib's amusing nature.

"STAY AWAY FROM ZIIIIIIIM!" the teen alien exclaimed with a sharply pointed finger at Dib whose nose was leaking thick red liquids.

Dib has taken a very nasty beating; he's really pissed off Zim this time. The left lens on his newly replaced glasses was shattered once more by the "almighty" Zim. Although, not by his fist. The crazy being from the galaxies was throwing large chunks from the pavement at poor Dib's face. He managed to get a few hits to the groin, as well. But after Zim quit his rock tossing, he eventually made a more manly move and got a good kick at Dib's nose; it became not so manly after his own kick swooped his entire body with his leg causing him to land right on his now sore rear.

Zim has also gotten himself roughed up by the enemy. Though, most of it was all caused by his self. While chucking the pavement, Zim threw out his arm and later on, as you know, hurt his own behind. But every once and while, Dib got Zim here and there. His knuckles turned a dark purple after striking the alien in multiple places.

Even though Zim was getting worn out, Dib did not see the fight as over just yet. He charged quickly at the quivering, weak green blob and right before Dib planted a good one in the smack center of his face-

"NO! AAAH! STOP!" Zim begged desperately, hands shielding his face.

Something in Dib made him freeze; turn into stone almost. Zim has never asked anything of anyone before, none the less begged. He liked Zim begging like that. He felt powerful and right there, he declared this war his victory.

Dib's skinny arms shot up in the air as he screamed. "Yes! I've beaten you once again, alien scum!"

Waiting for Zim to assert some kind of nonsense speech, Dib stood still. Zim collapsed to his knees and shivered like a vibrating phone. So what this was his enemy, Dib still had a heart. He forced himself to outstretch an arm to the broken down object before him but didn't keep it there long when Zim didn't take his hand. A small gesture won't work, Dib thought.

He knelt down in front of Zim and tried to get him to look up but the alien kept his head low and his body hunched over.

"Zim…" Dib said, trying not to hint any emotion but couldn't help but sound sympathetic and upset.

Slowly, the creature, with no earthly emotions, who refuses to show affectedness, that is self-taught to not have feelings, looked up with watery tears dripping from his fake human eyes, burning his pale green flesh.

"You- you've hurt Zim enough... That's it. I don't like this anymore, earth worm…" Zim squeaked.

Dib still kept completely still, unable to unglue his brown eyes from sobbing Zim. Maybe he is right, Dib thought. Maybe the fighting should end once and for all.

"All of these years at it, have you always felt this way about it?" Dib quizzed.

Wiping away the burning tears, Zim managed to choke out a reply. "Of course not. All of this bloodshed, injuries, and bruises; I enjoyed the rush then but now…" Zim paused and took a few breaths along with a hard gulp. "But now, Dib stink, you've become so aggressive and hateful. You abuse Zim... Badly."

Now, the only feeling in Dib's body was dreadful guilt. His heart sunk so deep and so fast like an anchor was fastened to it. The adrenalin that was left in Dib's body made his mind foggy causing him to really concentrate on what he should do for the weeping Zim. More of that chemical released when he decided to tie his arms around Zim's hurt body. Dib wanted that creature close to him and a tight hug was the only way that he could explain how utterly and entirely sorry he was when words could not do that.

Zim had not the slightest idea what this "hugging" was. He's observed the other filthy humans do it but he's only seen a boy and a girl do this action. What does this mean? What is this dirty creature doing this for? Zim had no clue. But, do you know what kept Zim from blurting these questions? It was the fact that he was enjoying this "hug" given to him by this paranormal obsessed boy. Zim liked the body heat coming from him and his firm grip he had.

His gloved arms slowly locked around Dib's back and dug his flat nosed face into the human's neck. The tears weren't coming out of his eyes, there was no reason. Zim felt satisfied and comforted in the arms of Dib.

"I didn't mean to…" Dib squeezed tighter around Zim's ribcage. "Please, Zim… Don't hate me for this."

"Zim accepts your apology, Dib human."

Now relieved that Zim has forgiven him, he releases Zim from his arms but Zim keeps his hands on Dib's waist; almost as if he didn't know what to do with this hands now that the hugging was over with.

Dib stood then held his hand out for Zim again. This time, he took it and pulled himself to his feet. The two teenagers were confused about what kind ground they were standing on now with each other but they had no worries; the word "enemy" did not exist anymore to them.


	2. Legs Up

"OUCH! THAT HURTS, ZIM! DON'T TOUCH THAT, IT FEELS WEIRD."

"SILENCE! I know what I am doing!"

Dib clawed at the bed sheets and shrieked more and more. Tiny beads of sweat rolled down his stressed face. His begging for it to stop only got louder and louder.

Zim snapped his fingers. "Finished. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

He looked at his body, soaked in alcohol and blood. Zim poorly tended to his wounds and made the whole process entirely painful. "You will never ever be a doctor, Zim."

"Quiet, human worm baby! You are just jealous that you could not do such a superior job as ZIIIM."

With rolled eyes, Dib picked up the alcohol bottle and cozied himself on Zim's big bed. "Your turn, space boy."

Zim, too, adjusted himself on the comforter and removed his tattered shirt. Taking that article of clothing off revealed two things: 1, the punches he took from earlier that day and 2, his in shape upper body. Dib's jaw dropped immediately but he was very quick to recover.

Since when does Zim work out? How did his body become so… Dib wondered to himself, dumfounded.

"Heal me, hyooomaaann," Zim commanded while squirming.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Dib got to work. Zim twitched at some points but Dib made sure he kept that cute alien out of pain. Every bandage wrap was neatly and firmly curled around Zim's punch wounds along with a small dose of alcohol to clean tore open skin. When Dib finished the "healing" for Zim, the space being looked pleased with the Dib boy's work.

The caring process was all done for the two boys and after a few minutes of silence and unknown knowledge of what to do now, Dib chose to leave Zim's house before his presence becomes pesky and unwanted.

Dib informed Zim on his leave politely.

"Yes, yes. Be gone earth boy!" he finished and walked Dib to the elevator that will take them to the ground floor.

How cute, Dib thought. He's walking me out.

Soon enough they were closed in a small, rounded, moving room. Dib was feeling something hot in his chest.

Confused about that odd sensation in his body, he awkwardly looked to find something to distract him but the only other thing in that crammed space was Zim; who was making that feeling a lot stronger.

Dib's thought's raced from all different topics. The hug, the fighting, the talking, the screaming; Zim was taking over his mind in every way possible. He took another glance at Zim and lost it.

He gripped Zim's hands, held them by his head, and pinned them on the wall. After Dib aggressively slammed his body against Zim, he spared no time and pressed his lips onto Zim's.

Zim went along once more and enjoyed it (once more). He adored the lip locking and the way Dib was taking control even if Dib's tongue slipped in here and there.

They released for air as soon as the elevator door opened.

Dib did not want to leave now. With Zim on his lips and his hands around his waist, he craved more action.

"Zim," Dib grinned. "Send the elevator back down to the room with a bed."


End file.
